Hansel Kahler
Colonel Hansel Kahler was a German officer in the German Heer who served in World War III. However, he is actually secretly affiliated with the Soviet Red Army, and once his ruse is up, he comes to fully serve the Soviets. He is a major supporting NPC, and later on, becomes the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 5 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 6. Biography Early Life Kahler was born in Germany on July 7, 1950, the son of a German Wehrmacht officer. As he was raised in Germany, his parents were Communist sympathizers, but they were arrested and executed for allegedly spying for the Soviets. The young Kahler started to hold a grudge towards the West for this incident. Later on, Kahler married a woman named Hilde and remained married to Hilde for the rest of his life. He also had a daughter named Ingrid, whom he had and raised in Britain. Kahler and Ingrid shared a very close relationship, with Kahler heavily influencing her. Kahler joined the German Heer and served in the German Elbe conflict, fighting the Soviets, and as he excelled in his military duties, he became a highly decorated soldier and eventually became a high ranking officer and commander. After the Cold War, he starts reading on Communist philosophy and starts heavily agreeing with Communist ideology. He also becomes heavily critical of Western governments and their roles in the Cold War and the modern era. In the modern era, Kahler skillfully commands German troops in the Afghanistan War and the Second Russian Civil War. He also bravely leads troops in the German Civil War, and while defending a hill, he and his men are abandoned by the German high command, leading to the deaths of his men and his capture by the Communists. While in Communist capture, he is heavily indoctrinated and even brainwashed with Communist propaganda, and he comes to see the Western world as evil. After this, he is released and he returns to the Heer, and he comes to despise the German government for abandoning his men. Kahler continues serving as a commander in the German Heer after the civil war. However, he secretly gets in contact with Soviet Russian general, Grigori Korshenyev and formed an alliance with him, and he started greatly helping him in the Scalar project, funneling German equipment to assist with the Scalar project, a massive EMP weapon to be used against the Western Allies. World War III Eventually, World War III begins, and though he maintains his secret alliance with the Soviets, Kahler leads German forces in fighting to defend Germany from the invading Russians, with Kahler personally leading the Germans and fighting in battle. After fighting to defend Heidenheim, he comes across Kiefer Hinsel, Edsel Geier, Vasiliy Mirinev and Heinrich Leisl. Impressed with their service, he forms them into a fire team and tasks them with finding Soviet chemical weapon storages. However, behind their backs, he is actually trading the chemical weapons he finds with Korshenyev. Hinsel and his fire team keeps fighting across Germany, the Middle East and Japan in fierce battles, finding the chemical weapons, and Kahler continues personally assisting them as much as possible. Kahler constantly supplies them, and many times, Kahler fights in battle at their side, helping them fight off enemy forces. However, when striking a castle at Himeji, Hinsel uncovers the Scalar project, and believing his situation will be compromised, Kahler betrays Hinsel and his men, revealing his allegiances, and tries to have them killed, but they are rescued by Leisl. Returning to Russia, and seeing how his ruse is up, Kahler fully aligns himself with the Soviets and now actively works against the Allies, with Kahler personally hunting for Hinsel and his men. As such Kahler leads Soviet attacks on Hinsel and his men in North Africa and Russia, but Hinsel and his men fend them off. At one point, when they acquire the key to the Scalar weapon, Kahler surrounds them, takes the key and anything else they have on the Scalar weapon, then tries to execute them, but once again, Leisl saves them. However, though Hinsel and his men escape, Kahler kills Leisl with a sniper rifle. Kahler heads to Moscow, but Hinsel and his men chase him to the city. A midst the battle, Kahler helps fight off German soldiers, then he heads to an Mi-24 helicopter heading to the battlecruiser, Rusalka, which houses the Scalar weapon. He finds Hinsel and his men chasing them, so he has his helicopter fire on them, killing Geier, then Kahler heads to the Rusalka. Arriving at the Rusalka in the Levantine Sea, Kahler discovers that Hinsel and Mirinev followed him in an Mi 28 helicopter and they attack the ship. As such, Kahler hunts them down, ambushing them in the bridge. Kahler fights Hinsel and Mirinev in a fierce battle, and though their means of escape are cut off, Hinsel manages to run the ship into some rocks. However, Kahler boards the Mi 28 and ambushes them with it while Hinsel and Mirinev fight off the helicopter, and eventually, Hinsel shoots the helicopter down and it crashes into the ship, finally killing Kahler. Personality and Traits Kahler was an extremely manipulative, rage-driven and bitter individual who was exceedingly power hungry and resentful. Initially, he appeared to be very kind, helpful, caring and even fatherly to Hinsel and his men, often being very supportive and giving them advice. He would constantly help Hinsel and his men with supplies and even personal support on the battlefield. However, after he betrays Hinsel and his men, he reveals his true nature to be very cruel, selfish, brutal, ruthless and bitter, as well as callous and vindictive, as such, he would often ruthlessly commit massacres and executions, and he was extremely bitter, dismissive and mean-spirited. He is also a very skilled fighter and a brave leader, often personally leading troops into battle, and was able to effectively hold his own in a fight against both Hinsel and Mirinev, despite his age. Relationships Kiefer Hinsel Initially, Kahler was very kind and helpful towards Hinsel and his men, and in return, Hinsel greatly admired and looked up to Kahler, having a strong amount of trust and respect for him. Hinsel often assisted Hinsel with supplies, information, and even served in battle at their side several times. Hinsel greatly appreciated Kahler's help and saw him as a great leader and hero. However, when Kahler betrays Hinsel and his men, revealing he had been secretly collaborating with the Soviets, Hinsel loses all trust and respect in Kahler, and the two came to greatly dislike each other, both having a strong desire to kill the other afterwards. Vasiliy Mirinev At first, Kahler appeared to be very supportive to Mirinev, and as such, Mirinev mostly trusted him at first, but still held suspicions for him. He started losing his suspicions as Kahler showed himself to be very helpful to them, and Mirinev grew a strong trust for him. However, after Kahler betrays him and his comrades, Mirinev loses all trust and respect in Kahler and comes to dislike him, helping Hinsel to kill him and he even wrestles with Kahler on the Rusalka. Ingrid Kahler Kahler had a very close and fatherly relationship with his daughter, Ingrid. The two shared a deep intimacy and Ingrid heavily admired and looked up to her father. The two had spent much of their time together when she was growing up, and she also started believing many of his ideologies. When Hansel was killed at the end of World War III, Ingrid became distraught and vengeful over his death. As such, she became driven to avenge him and continue his work and see it succeed. Edsel Geier Kahler was very helpful and supportive of Geier at first, and often gave him advice. As such, Geier showed high trust in him and was very appreciative of his help, even complimenting and admiring him. However, after Kahler betrays him, Geier loses all trust and respect in Kahler, and they start greatly disliking each other rather vindictively. Grigori Korshenyev Kahler and Korshenyev had a very good working relationship and the two seemed to highly trust one another. The two greatly assisted each other in their plans, and they worked very well together and were highly productive. Though the two of them did sometimes get into arguments, their working together lead to a quicker progress in the Scalar weapon. Vasili Chikev Kahler and Chikev were rather dismissive and demanding of each other, and seemed to lack the high trust that Kahler and Korshenyev had. As such, the two got into bickering at times, as Kahler only saw him as Korshenyev's replacement, causing Chikev to somewhat resent Kahler. Hin Li Jien Kahler and Li Jien also had a good relationship, as Li Jien was very supportive and helpful towards Kahler and gave him as much supplies, assistance and information that he needed. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Chaotic Category:Traitor Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Fighter Category:Hunters Category:Destroyers Category:Communists Category:Tragic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enforcers Category:Guardians Category:Empowered Characters Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Honorable Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Thugs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pessimists Category:Gaolers Category:Gunman Category:Trap Masters Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Hard Workers Category:Barbarian Category:Normal Skilled Category:Homicidal Category:Anarchist Category:Oppressors Category:Hypocrites Category:Insecure Category:Jerks Category:Nihilists Category:Assassin Category:Jingoist Characters Category:The Heavy Category:Conspirators Category:Frauds Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Authority Category:Serious Category:Thief Category:Game Changer Category:Creators Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:One Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Vigilantes Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Terrorists Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Married or Parents Category:Suicidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mentor Category:Murderer Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Misanthrope Category:Determinators Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Mutilators Category:Neutral Category:Gadgeteers Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Old Characters Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Category:Business Characters